Deepening Relationships
by KickassScot
Summary: Sequal to Why can't you admit it? Finally! another chapter posted at last! It's finished!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything to do with CSI. Nil, zip, nada, zilch, absolutely nothing. If I did this sort of stuff would happen on the show rather that just in my imagination._

_**A/N:** This is a sort - of sequel to "Why can't you admit it?" You don't have to have read that, but it would probably help if you do. If you don't, just remember Sara's had a car accident and Grissom's finally woken up!_

_**Dedication:** Ok, I don't normally do this, and we are getting to the story! However, if you've read any of my previous stories you'll know I use my family as extra characters in them, even if I change their professions. For Doctor Campbell in "Why can't you admit it?" I used my Uncle Murray Campbell. Very sadly Uncle Murray died last week of a sudden Stroke and Brain Haemorrhage._

_So I am dedicating this story to his memory. Uncle Murray, you are loved and missed._

**

* * *

Chapter 1**

Sara sat bolt upright in bed, screaming, her fists drenched and sweat pouring from her as she awoke from a nightmare. She had been dreaming about her car accident, but in her dream she was almost a 'third party' watching herself die, even though she knew it wasn't that serious.

She stopped screaming as she realised she was awake and heard a stirring next to her.

"Sara?" Came Grissom's groggy question. She tried to calm herself down as Grissom started to focus. She didn't want him to stop her from getting back to work tonight. Grissom awoke fully and looked at Sara sitting upright with her fists clenched and trembling slightly. He too sat up and wrapped an arm around her.

"Sara honey, are you ok?" He asked softly

"I'm…I'm fine" She replied quietly. "It was just a dream."

"Looks like it must have been a bad one" Grissom said. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Sara"

"Alright, alright" She grumbled. "I dreamed about the accident and I died in it ok? And I saw myself die."

"I'm sorry honey, I wish there was some way I could take away the dreams from you" Grissom said. "Do you want -"

"No," Sara replied sharply cutting him off. "I'm going back to work tonight and you can't stop me."

"That wasn't actually what I was going to ask," Grissom said smiling, "I was going to ask if you'd like me to get you a glass of water before we go back to sleep?"

"Sorry," Sara replied sheepishly. "Yeah, that would be nice thanks."

Grissom got up and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water for her. When he got back she was no longer shaking and had managed to unclench her fists.He handed her the glass and she drank it down in one swallow then smiled her appreciation at him. As she handed the empty glass back she lay down again while Grissom put the glass on the bedside table and climbed in beside her once more. He wrapped his arm around her and stroked her hair.

"Try and think of something nice and it'll help it go away and let you get back to sleep quicker." Grissom whispered.

Normally Sara's reply to that would have been somewhere along the lines of 'Easier said than done' as anyone who suffers from nightmares knows. But now…she lay there with a smile on her face thinking, 'what could be better than this?' as she snuggled in closed to him and for once was able to get back to sleep with no lingering affects from her dream.

That night about an hour and a half before shift they were both sitting in Grissom's kitchen eating toast and jam for "breakfast". Grissom was giving Sara a strange look and Sara couldn't stand it any longer.

"Griss," She said. "Spill it will you?"

"Well…"He paused for a moment, and then thought best just to jump in and get it over with.

"I know Dr Campbell said you're ready, but do you really feel up to work tonight?"

Sara needless to say wasn't in the least surprised but the question; she'd been expecting it all day.

"Look, I know I had a bit of a freak out after that nightmare this morning, but I've been bored to tears the last few nights since you went back to work. I need to do something." She replied

"You do realise you'll be stuck in the lab?" Grissom queried.

"Yeah, but at least it'll be something to do. Even I can only read so much and I think I've just about finished your entire entomology collection. Nick and Warrick have come round around after their shift a couple of times, and breakfast with the gang the other morning was great, but I need to feel part of it and useful again."

"Ok," Grissom agreed, "But you let me know if you feel unwell at all?"

"I will, I promise." Sara answered. "But that bring me to another question - do we tell anyone about us?"

Grissom thought for a moment. As far as anyone else knew Sara was still staying with Grissom on doctors orders. They hadn't told anyone about the fact Grissom had finally got it together and started a more personal relationship with Sara, because they knew how Ecklie would be all over it with even more reason to dislike both of them. And also he wanted to prove to both himself and Ecklie there was no harm in dating a subordinate and they could keep their work and personal lives separate, so he wanted to see how long they could keep Ecklie from noticing any changes.But on another level he knew their friends should know, he just didn't know how to go about it. So he voiced this thought to Sara.

"Well, even though they haven't said anything, I'm sure most of them have worked it out, they just want to see how long it'll take us to tell them." Sara replied. "How about we make a time to all go out for dinner one night with Brass and the gang and tell them then, away from the lab - so we can be sure Ecklie doesn't overhear?"

"Good idea." Grissom said." So in the mean time, we just continue as normal - am I having an ignore you night, or an angry with you night?" He finished with a laugh.

Sara laughed as well. "I'd prefer nether. However, you always were nice on and off, and we're about due for you to be nice and friendly again, so can we keep with that? And I'll try and stay out of you way so the busy bodies don't get suspicious."

"Sure. Well, we'd better get to it. I've got to go in early to sort some stuff out, so you'll have to find something to do until shift starts."

"I'll grab a book" Sara said as she gathered their plates and took them to the sink while Grissom got their kits together, ready to face Sara's first night back at the lab.

_TBC_

* * *

_**A/N:** So this also goes out to the people who didn't want me toend "Why can't you admit it?" Please let me know what you think, thanks!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own them. Not Grissom, nor Sara, nor any other character. I just know you all feel really sorry for me because of that!_

_**A/N:** Thanks to Jtbwritter for giving me my first review on this one. You might notice it's been nearly a month between updates -opps! One of the reasons I brought "Why can't you admit it" to a close was because I knew we were going to get really busy coming up to Christmas and I wouldn't have time to write. Then my imagination took over, and I just had to start writing this one didn't I? Please hang with it, but until after Christmas, this will probably be the normal speed for updates, sorry : -(_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

As Sara walked into the lab with Grissom that night, she was feeling more than just a little apprehensive.

She'd been off work for about 3 ½ weeks, which was the longest she'd ever been away, and she hated having been out of the loop for that long. She wondered if everyone would still accept her as they used to - 'Oh for God sake Sara' She thought 'you've only been off for 3 ½ week, not 3 ½ years - get a grip!'

"Hey Sara!" Nick called out as he came down the corridor towards them. "How you feeling baby sis?"

"Nervous" Sara replied honestly

"What the hell for?" Nick said. "Wait - you get nervous?"

"More often than you'd think Nick"

"Hey, aren't you guys a bit early?" Nick questioned suddenly

"Yeah, he had stuff to do before shift: Sara replied

"What are you going to do?" Nick asked

"Hang out in the break room till shift starts or I get something to do."

"Well Miss Physic's, can you come and take a look at something I'm finding really confusing on my case?"

"Sure, why not?" Sara replied as they walked back the way Nick came.

Grissom smiled, so much for Sara's 'I can't be any use stuck in the lab' comments she'd given Dr Campbell the other day. Sara was a very valuable worker, wherever she was.

"Grissom!" Came a shout down the hallway.

Instantly Grissom's smile faded. 'What the hell is he still doing here, doesn't he ever go home?' He though as he turned around.

"Yes Ecklie?" Grissom replied walking towards him

"My office - now"

Grissom nodded and they walked in silence to Ecklie's office.

Once inside Ecklie shut the door and took his seat behind the desk.

"What can I do for you Conrad?" Grissom asked coldly.

"I want to know what's happening with Sidle"

"On her last follow up with Dr Campbell yesterday he declared her fit for duties as long as she stays in the lab. He'll review in a week's time to see if she's fit for field work."

"Is she here tonight?"

"Yes. At present I believe she's helping Nick with a physic's problem."

"Hmm. Yes, well I will be monitoring her progress. Do you still have someone filling in for field work in your team?"

"Yes. Jacob has agreed to stay on with us this week while Lindesay switches back to day shift."

"Fine. As I said I'll be monitoring, but continue for now. Dismissed."

With that, Ecklie turned back to his paperwork, while Grissom shook his head and left the office, glad that was over and done with and he could escape to his own office for a couple of hours - before he had to organise his team for another night, and put up with a lab bound Sara

Later that night Sara and Nick were sitting quietly chatting in the break room when Greg, Jake and Grissom came in.

"Shouldn't you be on your way home Nick?" Grissom queried "The rest of your team have left."  
"Will be, just as soon as I finish my coffee."

"Ok then." Grissom said sitting down. "Greg and Jake, you're both working with me tonight. We have a body with no limbs found out near a walking track four of us in this room are familiar with. It's less than a mile from the waterhole where you found that severed leg a couple of week ago, so with the proximity and the fact this body has no legs, it's very possible your leg belongs to this body."

"Hey, what happened with that?" Nick asked. "All I know is you two decided to try your luck with diving around in the mud, and you found a leg in the very last corner you searched - did you get any further?"

"Your right Nick," Jake replied. "We did find a severed leg, as you say in the last part of the pond we searched. It had got caught in some plant life at the bottom. The tissue samples we sent off came back a couple of days ago told us that it was female, and the Dr Robbins confirmed it had been cut from whomever it belongs to after death."

"But apart from that" Greg continued. "It was basically a cold case - filed pending further information."

"Well if your leg matches this torso, you guys have got your further info." Grissom said. "I'm just coming along for the ride, this is your case and I want you to continue to run with it, while I observe. Let's go."

As they headed out Grissom turned back to Sara and Nick.

"Nick, don't hang around to late, Sara - I'll be getting the boys to give you all their trace evidence when they get back, relax until then ok?"

"Sure thing" They replied in unison.

"Now baby sis," Nick started as Grissom left the break room, "About you continuing to stay with Grissom…"

Grissom laughed quietly to himself as he left, glad it was Sara that had to fend the questions and he could escape out to a crime scene.

* * *

_**A/N** - so remember, updates will be really slow - but I still want to know what you all think! thanks_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: **No I don't own them - damn it!_

_**A/N: **Ok, guys so it's nearly two months since I last updated this. All I can say, is sorry about the long wait, and I did tell you all I'd be busy before Christmas. It's kind of just a filler chapter; I'm hopping to get back on track in the New Year._

_**Happy Hogmanay everybody!**_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Hey David!" Greg said as the 3 CSI's approached the coroner's assistant in what if they hadn't known better could well have been the middle of nowhere. "How's it going? - and how did you get here so fast?"

"Took a back road out of Vegas, less traffic" David replied. "However, this body has no arms or legs."

"We might be able to help with the left leg." Jake replied. "Remember that leg from the waterhole - that was less than a mile away."

"Time of death?" Grissom asked

"Hard to tell," David started. "She's been out here in the elements for awhile, at least 20 days I'd hazard a guess, but I won't know for certain till we get her back.

"Cause of death?" Greg asked.

"Strangulation is my best guess at the moment - see the lines around her neck?"

"Yeah, looks like some kind of very thick rope" Jake answered peering at the body. "Any ID?"

"No sorry, she's a Jane Doe at this stage."

"Ok David, get here back" Grissom said. "Greg, Jake and I'll process the scene - what do you guys want me to do?"

"Huh?" Greg queried.

"I said you two were in charge of this case" Grissom said. "You direct me tonight."

"Wow!"

"Get on with it, or I'm back in charge."

"Do you want to go with David, see what they get from autopsy" Jake said. "We'll look around here for awhile."

"Sure thing, see you guys later." Grissom said as he hopped in the coroners van with David.

"Why'd you tell him to go back?" Greg asked.

"You can tell he's dying to see how Sara's feeling," Jake replied. "He'd be a pain in the ass out here."

"True"

"So, you take the right, I'll take the left and we'll work back to the track and see what we can find."

"Sure thing Jake"

Grissom rode back with David secretly glad the boys had asked him to go to autopsy, though he had a feeling that Jake has asked him to because he knew how he was feeling about Sara.

"What brings you down here Gil?" Dr. Robbins asked as Grissom followed David into the morgue.

"The boys sent me back. I've left them in charge." Grissom replied.

"Do you think that's wise?"

"If the body matches their leg, they started this case. Besides they seem to work well together." Grissom replied. "Anyhow, Brass will probably go back to the scene at some point. He'll keep them in line if they need it."

"Fair enough - initial diagnosis David?"

"Strangulation. Some type of thick rope by the marks." David answered.

"Ok, Grissom, I'll send a blood sample up to the lab with you - get them to compare it with the sample taken from Jake and Greg's leg ok?" Dr Robbins Said.

Grissom stood patiently while Dr Robbins took his sample, and then almost ran out of the morgue with it.

"What's up with Dr Grissom?" David queried

"It's Sara's first night back, and he's trying hard not to show he's desperate to find out how she is." Dr Robbins answered. "I just gave him a plausible excuse to go back to the lab, so she can't kick his ass for just coming up to the lab to check on her."

"Oh, right." David replied. "Well, on with it then?"

"Indeed."

Griss knocked at the open doorway to the trace lab as Sara was scowling at the notes in front of her.

"Sar?" Grissom queried, "How's it going honey?"

"Oh, hi" Sara answered distracted. She narrowed her eyes at him. "What are you doing back in the lab?"

"Dr Robbins sent me up with a blood sample for DNA." Grissom answered "What's going wrong with that stuff of Nicks?"

"I just can't get this to calculate properly?" Sara said. "And it's really starting to drive me nuts."

"Do you want to take a break for half an hour?"

"Griss…"

"Sar, how much are you going to get done when you're frustrated?" Grissom asked. "Besides, I've got some paperwork to catch up on…come down to my office and I'll throw some of it over to you - that way no one can say you're not doing anything."

"Ok, fine. I'll get a coke each from the vending machine then join you with your paperwork - Nick physics stuff can wait an hour or so.

"Hey, Found anything yet?" Jake queried coming over towards where Greg was.

"No, not so far" Greg answered turning around to face Jake. "I'm just about to look at that pile of weed like vegetation over there - what did you get?"

"Just a couple of scraps of fabric." Jake said. "Floral print, could be from something the victim was wearing."

"God this is strange" Greg said as he looked around a patch of vegetation, almost uniform for the fact that it wasn't.

"What is?"

"There's something weird about this…argh!" Greg screamed as he fell into a medium sized pit, hidden under the vegetation.

"Are you ok?" Jake asked as he came over and peered into the hole. 'At least it's not to deep' he thought.

"Well, my right ankle hurts really bad…but I don't think it's broken, probably just sprained." Greg answered. "However, I think I've found an arm that belongs to our body."

"Well done. On the arm I mean." Jake said. "That pits only a few feet deep, do you think you can stand up?"

"The grounds really soft and I don't particularly want to stand on it. Can you help me out?"

"I would but I don't want to fall in with you." Jake answered." Hand me up that arm, and I'm going to call Grissom. The two of us will haul you out of there together."

"Oh gee, I'm touched."

_TBC_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own CSI, it's characters, locations or anything else associated with the show - damn it!_

_**A/N: **Sorry for the delay once more, I got distracted one, by writing NCIS, and two, by life just getting too hectic. However, as I got absolutely no reviews for the last chapter, it didn't do much for my motivation - so…pretty please?_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Grissom was trying hard to concentrate on getting some of his paperwork backlog cleared, but not having much luck at present.

Sara had helped out for awhile then decided to use her meal break to sleep on his couch.

So that's where she was at present, curled up asleep on his couch, and he loved the way her features looked so sweet and innocent while she rested.

But in his office, well it was distracting to say the least.

However, the fact that she was resting peacefully without having any nightmares had to be a good sign he reasoned.

A small whimper from Sara's direction made him wonder if he'd thought to soon, but then her face relaxed again and he tried once more to complete the mountain of files sitting on his desk.

He had probably spent approx. quarter of an hour working on his files, certainly less than half and hour later, when Sara started moaning and crying in her sleep, her face screwing up in anguish.

"Knew I shouldn't have thought it" He said out lout to himself. "Oh well."

With great pleasure Grissom left his paperwork muddle and joined Sara on his couch, taking her in his arms and sitting back. As soon as she felt his presence she was silent once more.

'She has so many nightmares' Grissom thought. 'I know they can't all be related to her accident. Most of them must be of the memories from her childhood. I've got to help her work through them.' He looked down at her beautiful face once more. 'But how? I've never been good at showing emotion. And showing Sara how much I love her, well that's the hardest of all.'

He stroked her hair while she lay in his arms, relishing the felling of being able too. Thankfully no one came past to query them, seen as how they hadn't yet told anyone of their relationship.

Grissom was just wondering about how he could get out from Sara to close the door without Sara waking or fitting in her sleep once more, when the shrill ring of his cell phone startled them both.

Sara looked up confused as Grissom jumped up to grab his phone off his desk, pausing to swing the door shut as he did so.

"Grissom" He answered distractedly as he picked up the phone.

"Hi Griss, Jake here," He heard from the voice on the other end. "We've got a small problem."

"Small eh? I'd hate to know what you think of as a large problem!" Grissom heard in the background, in what sounded like Greg's voice but like it was coming up from the ground.

"What type of problem?" Grissom asked.

"Well, before I tell you, the good news - from our point of view, certainly not from the victims - is that we've found what's possibly our victim's right arm" Jake replied.

"And the problem…"

"Well, Greg found it by falling backwards into some sort of trap, pit thing, that was covered in vegetation not far from where the victims head and torso was found."

"Is he hurt?"

"He thinks it's just a sprained ankle, but he doesn't want to stand in the pit cause he said the grounds quite soft, and I haven't pulled him out yet as I don't want to fall in with him" Jake said. "Could you maybe come back and join us? Or should I just leave him in it?" Jake finished with a laugh, through which Grissom could hear Greg saying indignantly "Hey! I heard that! Charming aren't ya"

"No worries, I'm only catching up paperwork at the moment, so I'll gladly join you." Grissom replied. "I'm on my way"

"See you soon then." Jake said before he cut off the call.

"What was that about? And who's hurt?" Sara asked looking up sleepily at Griss, before cutting off his reply by continuing, "God, I think all this time off has turned me into a normal person, and I'm sleeping at night like the majority of the world….anyway?"

"Greg's fallen down a hole and sprained his ankle, so I'm going to go and help them out." Grissom replied with a smile. "Would you like to come for a drive?"

"Am I allowed?" Sara asked.

"I don't see any reason why not. You're not working the scene, just travelling with me to it."

"Sure, I'd love to then."

"Well, lets go then," Grissom concluded, putting his paperwork into some sort of order, so that it wasn't to much of a mess to come back to before they walked out to his SUV together, thankful that he'd ridden out with the boys in their vehicle, and his wasn't still out there with them, seen as how he'd come back to the lab in the coroners van.

They got to the car park and Sara automatically jumped up into the passenger side, which caused Grissom to chuckle softly, remembering how she used to always be so insistent on being the one who drove, no matter who she was with or where she was going. His chuckle soon turned to a groan though, when he started the vehicle only to have the radio come on full blare on Sara's favourite station.

"Sara" he whined

"What? It's good Griss."

"I suppose, but does it have to be so damn loud?"

"Yeah, that's what makes it even better!" Sara replied, but turned the volume down as she did so.

"Ok, so where is he?" Grissom asked as Jake met them at the edge of the clearing.

"Over this way, "Jake answered as he led the way. "How did you get to come out Sara?"

"Cause I'm not actually doing anything." Sara answered. "J just came for the drive - and because I've got to see what Greg got himself into!"

"Apart from that," Grissom started, "Have you found anything further about our Jane doe?"

"Well, we think she was left handed" Jake replied.

"How?" Sara asked

"Thought you weren't doing anything? Anyway, it was her right arm we found, and there's a watch tan line on it." Jake said. "Now, I know a few right handed people wear a watch on their right hand, but by the majority, its left handed people that do."

"Good point" Grissom said. "And as only a very small percentage of the population is left handed, it might make it a lot easier for us to identify her."

"Ok, here we are," Jake stated. "Hey Greg, how you feeling?"

"Sore," Greg replied, as all three of the others looked down into the hole where he lay.

"Ok, so it's not too deep at least," Grissom said. "Should we try to pull him out together Jake?"

"Yep, that's what I was waiting for." Jake answered.

"Wait" Sara said, pulling out her phone, "I've got to get a picture of this!"

"Sara," Greg whined "Do you have to?"

"Oh yes!" Sara replied as she took the picture with the phone. "Ok boys, he's all yours."

"I'm so going to get you for that Sar," Greg muttered "Thanks a lot!"

"Ok Jake, you take the left side, I'll take the right and we'll pull him out together." Grissom stated

"Sure thing."

"Got a good grip?" Grissom asked

"Yes."

"Ok, on three."

"Man, this is so humiliating" Greg complained.

"Would you rather they just left you in there?" Sara asked.

"No."

"One, two, three"

Together Jake and Grissom pulled Greg out of the pit, and set him on the ground near it.

"Let's take a look at that ankle," Grissom said. "Which one did you sprain?"

"The left one" Greg said.

Grissom slowly pulled Greg's left shoe and sock off, and realised he really had no need to ask which one it was, as the ankle was quite swollen.

"Ouch" Sara and Jake both said together.

"No kidding," Greg replied.

"Do you think you can stand on it?"

"Maybe," Greg said.

"Ok, lean on us, and we'll take you back to the vehicles and get some ice on that."

They got Greg up, and balanced with one arm around Grissom and the other around Sara.

"Shouldn't it be Griss and Jake I'm leaning on?" He asked

"Nope," Sara answered, "Jake's got to bring that arm you found, I can't touch it seen as I'm not on the case."

"Did you find anything else out here?" Grissom asked.

"Only a piece of floral fabric, maybe from something our victim was wearing, and between what we'd already covered before Greg fell, and what I covered while waiting for you, we've searched quite a large radius." Jake answered. "Where ever her left arm is, I think it's safe to say it's not around here anywhere."

"Ok, let's head back to the lab then." Grissom said as they walked slowly back along the track.

_TBC_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own CSI or any of the characters in this story, Apart from Jake, who was originally based loosely on my friend Jake, but has taken on a life of his own. I do own a pile of paperwork anyone who wants that one is more than welcome to it cause as any other police staff out there know our job creates a ton load of paper work._

_**A/N: **Ok, so we are getting there! Sorry it's slow, but anyone who reads my work knows I'm a very busy person! I started this story when we were between season 5 and 6 in NZ, so I'm keeping the team split swing and graveyard. Also, this is kind of a very lame filler chapter, but the last couple of seasons of the show haven't done much for me and I'm kind of lacking inspiration at the moment._

**

* * *

Chapter 5**

It was nearly end of shift for the night staff and Greg was sitting at the break room table with his bandaged foot resting on one of the other chairs while he sat looking over the case file in front of him.

"I know there's something here that we're missing" he thought out loud, "only problem is, I can't tell what!"

As his back was to the door, he never saw that someone else had entered.

"You do know it's the first sign of madness, talking to yourself like that, right?" Warrick commented as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Its having worked with you lot for too many years that driven me crazy," Greg shot back, "It should be listed as an occupational hazard when you apply".

"Aww, were not that bad" Warrick answered turning around, "And what the hell did you do to yourself?" he finished as he saw Greg's foot.

"Fell down a hole at a scene," Greg replied "What are you doing here anyway? I thought your shift didn't start till 1600hrs - it's only 0615!"

"Argh, court at 0800 this morning, and I've still got a pile of paperwork to finalise before I get there."

"And let me guess, you still rosterd to work you full late shift?"

"Yep, gotta love working for the government ay?"

"Tell me about it."

"So what's actually the deal with you foot, or are you just trying to take some of the sympathy from Sara?" Warrick asked.

"Very funny. Short of being on my last breath I don't think anything going to gain me more sympathy than Sara," Greg replied. "Did Nick tell you about our head and torso?"

"No"

"Matches, at least we presume it does at this stage, that leg Jake and I found down in that mud hole. While we were processing the scene where the torso was found, I fell down some sort of booby trap and sprained my left ankle" Greg said." Only good thing is I did find a right arm that we believe goes with the other bits while I was down there.

"Sounds like you had an eventful night. So what you doing at the moment?" Warrick asked.

"Trying to sort out the puzzle pieces, but I guess until we get an ID that's an impossible task I'm beginning to think," Greg answered. "I mean, location significance, motive, etc, we have no idea what they are till we know who she was."

"Bummer" Warrick said. "You realise your probably not going to find that out in the next ½ hour. Why don't' you call it a night?"

"I think you're right, I'm going to put this back together and go see Griss and Sara."

"How's that been?"

"Interesting, to say the least"

"Mm. Well I'd love to stay and chat but my paperwork's calling, "Warrick said. "See you later."

"Yeah, see ya."

Greg had just got the entire case file back in order when another person entered the room behind him.

"Come on Greg," Jake said, "Grissom's 10/0'd us - do you want to go out for some breakfast?"

"Only if you're paying"

"Yeah, I'll pay for yours - call it all the sympathy your going to get from me about that foot, even though you did do us a favour finding that arm seen as we now know she's a leftie." Jake answered. "Want me to put that file away?"

"Yeah, that'd be great - I'll meet you in the locker room."

After Jake had left Greg washed out his coffee cup and started to tidy up their kitchen area. Not that he really cared if day shift had to come in to a messy kitchen (even though he now knew a couple of day shift who weren't to bad), but at least by tidying it, it was one less thing that Ecklie could complain about.

"Come on, hurry up Greg" Sara said as she put here head through the door, "Jakes waiting -oh and we're coming with you."

"Just finished."

"Ok, Griss and I are off; we'll meet you at the dinner."

A little while later the four CSI's were sitting in a booth at the dinner waiting for there breakfast to be ready. Jake and Greg were arguing like brothers and Grissom and Sara laughing at them.

Then Grissom put his arm around Sara and whispered something in her ear. As she smiled and blushed, Jake and Greg stopped their arguing to stare at them.

"You know," Greg started, realising he was probably risking his life by talking right now, "I think the rumour's are true and Griss actually has got the head around the concept of you two together."

Grissom and Sara both just looked at him and raised an eyebrow each.

"What? You're not even going to admit or deny you're together?" Jake asked, as Greg sighed in relief that he was still alive, though he was sure Jake wouldn't be in a minute.

"Not right now." Sara said.

"Definitely a yes" Greg stated.

"We never said one way or the other." Grissom commented. "And that line of discussion is closed for the rest of this meal."

"Later" Greg and Jake both mouthed.

Thankfully their meal was called then, and the rest of the discussion went smoothly, conversation staying on work oriented topics and if Jake was enjoying the night shift.

"Right," Jake said when they finished eating" I'd better get going?"

"You're keen" Sara said, "hot date?"

"I wish. No, my girlfriend seems to think that seen as I'm at home during the day at the moment I can catch up on some of the jobs that need doing around our house." Jake replied. "She seems to have forgotten that while she's asleep I'm at work - and I need to sleep sometime too!"

"Ouch" Greg replied, standing up so Jake could slide out of the booth, "Well see you tonight then?"

"You bet - and come in by 2200, you've still to prove that you can beat me at Grand theft auto!"

"Very funny. Ha Ha.

"Catch ya" Jake tossed over his shoulder as he left the dinner.

"We'd better get home as well Greg" Griss said, "We've still got some stuff to do before we sleep."

"No worries, I've got to get some groceries so I'll be off as well. See you tonight."

"Night Greg," Sara called.

"Whew, that was too close Griss."

"What do you mean?" Grissom said as they walked towards their SUV.

"You know exactly. Now Greg and Jake know we're together."

"Well, they're the people working most closely with us at the moment. "Griss answered. "And they are both damned good investigators, who to quote a CSI I know -Are trained to be observant"

"Hmm." Sara commented as Grissom opened her door for her. "Well, I still think we're going to have to have everyone over soon."

"We'll find a day next week sometime that suits everyone ok?" Griss replied as he walked around and got into the drivers side.

"Now, forget about work, and Greg & Jake for awhile," Grissom said. "I want to get you home to bed honey."

"You know babe, that could be taken in _so_ many ways…."

_TBC_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer**: When it comes to CSI, I own nothing, nada, zip. I do however own stacks of paperwork like anyone else working in law enforcement - want that and your more than welcome to it!_

_**A/N**: Sorry about the HUGE delay people. Work (and life in general) has got really hectic this year, and I've not got the time to work on long stories anymore. One shots, maybe, but not the likes of this. Hence, I'm going to try to wrap this up in a couple of chapters. _

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

Sara came out of Dr. Campbell's office with a huge grin on her face and almost flung herself at Grissom.

"I'll take it you got the all clear then?" Grissom asked as he raised an eyebrow and looked down at her in his arms.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" She exclaimed like an excited child.

"Ok, calm down a bit, " Grissom replied. " we'll go to the dinner for breakfast then we'd better get home and sleep seen as we'll both be working tonight."

"Sure thing" Sara answered as they walked out of the hospital together hoping that they wouldn't be back for a long time - unless it was work related!

"Yeah! See I told you I could beat you!" Came the exited shout down the hall way.

"Did that sound like Greg to you? " Grissom asked Sara as they walked towards the break room before shift.

"Uh-hu" Sara said as they walked in. "Finally win eh Greg?"

"Oh yeah!" He replied doing a strange little dance around the break room coffee table.

"What he's not telling you, is that I won the last 28 games we've played," Jake put in with a smirk.

"That's cause you drive like they do in _Grand theft auto _in real life" Greg shot back. "Don't think we haven't seen the way you pull out of here in the mornings!"

"Boys!" Grissom warned

"Sorry boss, we've turned it off now." Jake said. "Want a cup of coffee? It's fresh and it's from Greg's stash.

"What have we got tonight Grissom?" Greg asked as they sat down with their coffees.

"Jake and Sara - Home invasion, here's the file. Greg, we've got to finish up our body from the swamp.

"Has she got an ID yet?" Greg asked

"What - Sara's working full duties?" Jake asked at the same time

"Shouldn't Jake stay with the swamp girl?" Sara queried at the same time the boys spoke.

Grissom looked at the three of them and shook his head.

"Ok, since you all spoke at once, you'll get your answers at once as well. Yes, Yes, No." Grissom replied.

Sara, Greg and Jake looked at each other, then at Grissom and cracked up laughing.

"Ok, so who did the 'no' apply to?" Jake asked when they'd calmed down a wee bit.

"Sara. Reason's being, 1) I wouldn't mind separating you and Greg, 2) I want to see how you and Sara work together, and 3) now that Sofia's transferred permanently, if you're willing Jake I'm going to apply for you to be transferred to our shift permanently."

"Yeah, that'd be great; I'm enjoying working with your section." Jake replied. "So I take it you got the all clear this morning Sar?"

"Oh, yeah! I'm back on full duties - so you boy's better watch out!"

"Well let's go then, and you can show me your prowess!" Jake teased as they left the break room.

"So who's our swamp Jane then" Greg asked after the other two had left.

"Id came back as a 'Catherine Farqharson'. 26rs old, red hair and blue eyes…"

"That fits. She did have blue eyes, no hair on the head we found though." Greg interrupted.

"Also, she went missing 2 years ago." Grissom finished.

"How did the parts of her body stay that well preserved?" Greg asked.

"Just because she went missing 2 years ago, doesn't mean she was killed 2 years ago Greg."

"I know, I know, don't presume!"

"Precisely. On the plus side you and Jake were right - she was left handed, and that did help to narrow down the search."

"So all the bits went together?" Greg asked.

"Yes. Leg, torso and head, and arm all matched." Grissom replied. "We've yet to find the left arm though."

"What about that bit of floral fabric Jake found?"

"Doesn't match anything the victim was wearing when she disappeared, but given the time delay that's not surprising."

"So, what's there for us to do tonight?"

"Follow me," Grissom said as he headed towards his office.

Greg shrugged his shoulders and went after him.

"Ah…Grissom?" Greg queried from the office door way.

"Welcome to the world of paperwork Greg." Grissom stated. "We're going over all the files from Ms Farquhson's disappearance to see if anything was missed first time around."

"Oh, joy!"

"Glad to be back into it?" Jake asked as they arrived at the scene and Sara almost jumped out the vehicle before he'd stopped.

"You could say that," She laughed. "Hey Brass!"

"Sara, Jake," Brass acknowledged. "Elderly couple are the victims. There in the living room, first door to your right."

"Why do they always have to pick on the elderly?" Sara asked disgusted.

"Cause there Fkng Bstd's." Jake stated. "Come on, let's go and see if we can help reassure them at all."

"Hey Grissom?" Greg asked a while later.

"Hmm?"

"This boyfriend of hers - Hamish MacKenzie, 1974 DOB."

Grissom came over to look at the file Greg was up to.

"What about him?" It shows they interviewedhim after she first disappeared, not to mention they'd broken up a month and a half earlier."

"Yes, but one of the detectives here had a feeling something wasn't right. They went to re- interview him a couple of moths later and couldn't find him."

"What do you mean 'couldn't find him'? "

"Exactly that." Greg answered. "It was like he disappeared off the face of the earth. He'd moved - no forwarding address - all the money was withdrawn from his bank and the account closed, only child, Parents are deceased and no friends have been able to be found. Seems like he was a bit of a loner."

"I can see why the detective though that was 1C. So basically they came up against a brick wall?" Grissom stated.

"Yep. Was filed with cold cases and the detective re assigned to a new case," Greg replied. "The detective was a S. Mahue. I'm going to dig into it and see if they still work for Las Vegas and if they have any more info that wasn't put in this case file."

"That's if they remember - it was two years ago Greg. But I agree, stay with it."

"Ok, see you later." Greg said as he headed out the door, head in the case file.

"Oy! Watch where you're going you moron!" Came the shout from outside Grissom's office.

"Sorry" And a quick retreat, then

"Sara, play nice!" Came another voice.

"You two planning on standing outside the door for the rest of the night, or are you going to actually come in and report on your home invasion?" Grissom queried.

Two sheepish looking CSI's came through his door and sat down opposite him across the desk.

"Ok, like this." Sara started.

_TBC_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: **I'd love to say I own CSI and everything associated with it, I mean, I'd be really rich wouldn't I? However, the sad state of my bank accounts would let you know that I don't. __I do however own my ideas, the storyline (or lack there of) and my character Jake, so please don't use them unless you ask first._

_**A/N: **Getting there, slowly but surely. Sorry guy's but this one's become a real burden to me, and I just want to get it over with now. There'll probably only be one more chapter after this._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

"Sara", Grissom sighed, "pass that here, please, and stick to preparing the fruit alright."

"Hey! I can make pancakes just as good as yours!"

"I've no doubt. Problem is the mess you're making while doing it" Grissom countered, while surveying the mess of spilt ingredients and batter that had missed the bowl, which was now decorating his kitchen bench.

He shook his head, now wondering why he'd agreed to a team breakfast at his place.

"Tell me again why we're doing this?" He asked.

"Firstly, so we can tell everyone away from the lab, and Ecklie's big ears, that we're now together, and secondly to introduce Jake to the swing guys." Sara replied, laughing at the look on Grissom's face.

"I'm sorry I made such a mess" Sara continued as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"That's ok." Grissom said as he kissed her forehead. "But please, work on the fruit and leave the pancakes to me, please?"

"Alright, alright." Sara answered as she handed him the bowl which supposedly contained pancake batter, and went about to start on a tropical fruit salad to go with them.

They worked in silence, enjoying each others presence, minds wandering, until the shrill ring of the door bell made them both jump.

"I'll get it." Sara said, and laughing, went to open the door.

"Hey Nick!" She greeted him as she stepped aside to let him come in.

"Didn't know you were allowed alcohol, so decided to forgo the 'champagne breakfast' and brought you some grape juice instead." Nick said as he handed her the bottle of juice and walked through the door.

"Am I the first here?"

"Yeah," Sara answered "come and talk to us while we finish our preparations."

Sara stood aside for Nick to enter the kitchen first.

"What the hell happened in here?" He exclaimed, causing Grissom to jump and drop the spoon in his hand, which clattered to the floor and added to the tornado scene.

"Your little sister" Grissom deadpanned as he picked up the spoon.

"You caused that?" Nick asked as he turned to face Sara behind him.

"Um……yeah" she admitted, with a shrug of her shoulders. "What? You know the extent of my cooking skills."

"All to well and I now know the extent of the mess you make while doing so." Nick replied. "You guys want a hand cleaning up?"

"Thanks," Sara replied as she put the juice in the fridge to chill, and tossed Nick a cloth.

Nick caught the cloth and started wiping some of the mess from the bench, when there was knock on the door, this time followed with it being opened.

"You two better be behaving yourselves, cause I'm coming in!" Catherine's voice called out.

"In the kitchen," Griss called. "However if your wise just take a seat in the lounge, and I'll send Sara and Nick out there to join you."

"Will do." Cath replied as she hung up her coat and collapsed into one of Grissom's couches.

No sooner had Catherine got herself settled, and then there was another knock at the door. Grissom took the bowl of fruit off Sara.

"Go and let everyone in honey, and I'll finish up here" He said.

"Ok," Sara replied, "Go keep Cath company for now Nick, thanks for you help in here."

"No problem," Nick answered as he wrung out the cloth.

"Hey! Anyone going to let us in?" Came a voice from outside the door.

"Sorry, I'm coming" Sara answered as she hurried to open the door.

"Greg, Jake" She greeted them.

"Hi Sara!" Greg said as he pushed inside.

"You look a bit shaken Jake." Grissom commented as he stepped out into the living room.

"I got a ride with Greg seen as I didn't know where you guys live." Jake replied. "And I don't know why he complains about my driving - his is 10 times worse!"

"Don't we know it?" Sara commented. "Guy's this is Jake, he working with us on nights now. Jake, this is Nick and Catherine."

"Hi!" Jake replied. "So, who are we waiting on?"

"Warrick and Brass" Sara replied.

"Does anyone want a drink while we're waiting" Grissom asked.

"Yes, thanks" Came the general affirmative.

"So Jake," Nick started, "What's it like working with Greg, Griss, and Sara?"

"Well, it's an experience!" Jake replied as he took the seat Catherine had vacated to help Grissom with the drinks for them all.

Just then Brass burst into the room.

"LVPD!" He shouted.

"Very funny, ha ha," Sara replied.

"Hi all!" Brass continued, "Warrick's just parking, he'll be in, in a minute."

"So, when's the food doll?" He commented to Sara, "I'm starving."

"As soon as Warrick comes in."

"In the mean time," Nick asked, "What happened with your swamp girl?"

_TBC_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own them, yada, yada, yada._

_**A/N: **Finally! Yes I've finished it. Sorry this has taken so long but it has been one hectic year. Probably a lame place to finish, but I just want to get this done. On a brighter note, the ending scene of Season 6 gave me faith in CSB again that all we GSR shippers are getting support on the show again! Yeah!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 8**

"So, after all that work, 'swamp girls' back at Cold Cases?" Nick asked.

"Afraid so" Greg replied "The detective who worked the case couldn't give me anymore information than I already have, I still can't find the ex boyfriend and we're completely out of leads as to how she was murdered…..but at least her family has the closure of her being found."

"Well, 80 of her" Jake said as he poured some more maple syrup on his stack of pancakes." We never did find her left arm."

"Killer kept it as a souvenir maybe?" Warrick ventured. "Pass the fruit will ya Cath."

"Or it's still somewhere out in the bush" Catherine stated as she passed the bowl along. "I mean, Greg only really found the right arm by accident."

"And one I'd rather not repeat" Greg said with a shudder

"Come on Greg, that's not the 110 effort I expect to see towards solving crime" Grissom said jokingly "Where's your spirit?"

"My spirit isn't anywhere near going down any more of the trap pits."

"Don't worry Greg, we've got the photo's for prosperity" Sara added.

"I thought I'd destroyed all of those?" Greg questioned.

"Not all, and we're not going to tell you where we hid the originals" Jake stated.

"You know, if this wasn't Grissom's house" Greg replied glaring at Jake and Sara, "There'd be a whole lot of food thrown your way right about now."

"Don't even think about it Greg" Grissom warned. As everyone else cracked up laughing.

"I suppose I'm never going to find those, am I?" Greg asked Jake and Sara.

"Nu-uh" Sara answered.

"Wish we could have found all of Ms Farquarson though" Jake stated. "It feels like it's not really finished at the moment."

"Has Greg done anything else like falling in that pit recently?" Nick asked.

"Well there was the mud fight him and Jake were having when they found the victims leg in the mud hole." Sara Stated.

"though I'm not sure who started that, or who was the greatest influence there" Grissom said with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Jake questioned cause of the way Sara and Grissom were looking at him.

"Let's just say, I'm still not entirely sure whether you guys working together is a good idea, and who's the worse influence." Grissom answered.

"Hey, we get the job done - does it really matter if we have a ton of fun doing so? Jake asked.

"Not at all" Sara answered.

"Yes." Grissom answered at the same time. "It's about professional standards, i.e. what would Ecklie think if he caught you at it?"

"We're not stupid enough to do anything in front of Ecklie!" Greg stated indignantly.

"Griss, you know you don't have anything wrong with the way Greg and Jake work," Sara said, glaring at him till he held up his hands in surrender.

………………..

"Anyway, as much as this has been great fun" Catherine started, "It's not in you nature to invite us all around for brunch, I don't think you've _ever _done this before."

"So what's the deal Griss?" Warrick asked.

"What, can't a supervisor just try to have a nice 'ten-building' breakfast with his co-workers?" Griss deadpanned.

Brass nearly chocked on his fruit juice.

"You've got to be kidding, right?" He asked.

At the look on his face, Sara lost it and completely cracked up laughing, doubling over in her seat, then blushed bright tomato red when everyone focused there attention on her instead of Brass.

"Sorry," She coughed out, "But if you could have only seen the look on your face Brass!"

"Yeah, but he's got a point, "Greg said" Grissom isn't exactly the most generous at welcoming people into his house - so what's the deal?"

"Ok, ok," Grissom admitted. "There is a point to all of this, apart from introducing Jake to those of you who don't know him….. We wanted to tell you all, away from Ecklie, that…we wanted to tell….tell you that……"

"Oh for God's sake!" Sara exclaimed. "We're together alright!"

"Sara!" Grissom cried.

"Well, I've never seen you so tongue-tied in your life babe." She retorted, to which Grissom just glared at her.

"That was the reason?" Nick asked. "We're trained investigators - we'd already worked that one out."

"But, on behalf of us all" Brass stated. "About damn time buddy!"

"Hear, hear," Came the general chorus.

While Grissom and Sara sat staring dumb founded at there friends.

_The end_


End file.
